Many electronic devices include one or more components that are manually operated by a user, such as touch screen displays and/or other manually operated switches or buttons. Such electronic devices include, for example, mobile phones, tablet computers, digital cameras, music players, HVAC controllers such as thermostats, and/or other manually controlled electronic devices. These electronic devices may be particularly susceptible to Electrostatic Discharge (ESDs) events. In some cases, an ESD event can occur when a user or operator is loaded with static electricity and contacts the electronic device, discharging the static electricity to the electronic device. Such ESD events have been known to cause damage to internal electronic components of the electronic device. Providing some level of ESD protection is thus often desirable.